Sore Bottom for a Sore Loser
by Petritis
Summary: Princess Peach spanks Young Link for foul language and being a sore loser. This story contains SPANKING OF A MINOR. If you don't like, don't read and don't flame.
1. Sore Bottom for a Sore Loser

**Sore Bottom for a Sore Loser**

It was a long stay in the waiting room for Princess Peach, who was waiting to be put into a battle. A voice spoke up and said, "Princess Peach and Young Link to Final Destination, please." Peach got up, and was transported to the stage.

As Young Link and Peach went into the Final Destination stage, Peach seemed very prepared to win, and Young Link had a bit of anger in his eyes, like losing would not be an option. As the match began, Peach immediately ran up to him and started to use the Peach Bomber, followed by sitting on his face. As the battle progressed, it seemed that Peach would win for sure. In the end, she did. This caused Young Link to start freaking out

"This isn't fair! You were using cheap moves on me!" He screamed. "You're nothing but a fucking cheater!"

"Hey," Peach said, rather calmly. "You tried your best, and it looked like I was better. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes there is! I got beat by a bitchy girl!" Link yelled, regretting his words immediately.

"Did you just call me bitchy?!" Peach asked, raising her voice. "Stop being a sore loser, or I'll have to spank you."

"You wouldn't dare," Link taunted, not knowing that she was serious.

In one swift motion, he was over Peach's knee. As she started to pull the skirt of his tunic up and his underwear down, he started squirming and screaming louder than ever.

"No! You can't do this to me!"

"I think you'll find that I can, and I will."

His bottom now bare, she started spanking him rapidly, with medium strength. The young hero was no match for the princess. His bottom turning increasingly red, he started apologizing in a desperate hope that doing so would convince her to stop.

"Please stop! I'll do anything! Just stop!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears as she started to spank him harder. She went on like this for a few minutes, giving spank after painful spank. It seemed to Young Link that this would never end. His bottom was now a complete shade of scarlet red, and tears were rolling down his face with reckless abandon.

His pleas still flying out, but this time they seemed to have an effect, but not in the way he had hoped. She actually started spanking harder whenever he screamed for her to stop.

Finally, he just went still. He was sobbing, but he was hardly moving, unless it was recoil from an increasingly hard spank. He didn't even notice when she stopped to check her work that she'd done on his poor bottom. When she felt that she did a good job, she let him up and enclosed him into a hug.

"No more bad mouthing," she said gently, but sternly. "If I find out you've been a sore loser to anyone else, this will feel like a couple love pats, do you understand?"

He nodded and slowly walked away, attempting to pull his underwear up while walking, but his bottom hurt too much. Peach felt he was going too slow and gave him a final slap and he nearly ran to get away.

Then, one thought crossed the young hero's mind as he set up to go back to the waiting room for another battle: what was going to happen when Zelda got ahold of him? She'd spanked him countless times because of his language, but how would she ever find out? Link thought that he had actually gotten away with it without another spanking.

Peach knew that he was gone, and pulled something off of the top of her dress. It was a miniature camera that was advised for her to wear when fighting Young Link by Zelda. She had no clue why, but Zelda wanted to see every single match against Young Link taped. She shrugged and started to laugh to herself before going back to the waiting room, awaiting another fight.

She secretly hoped it ended up the same way as the one she just went through.

END

This story was requested to me by a fan and i hope everyone liked it. Rate and Review. I am open to constructive criticism but any flames will be deleted and maybe even reported.


	2. Sore Bottom: The Two Mothers

This is my sequel to "Sore Bottom for a Sore Loser." It happens a few hours after the battle between Peach and Young Link. I hope you guys like it!

Sore Bottom Sequel: The Two Mothers

This adventure starts with our young hero walking angrily out of a room. As the door closed, the name Zelda could be seen in large letters on the front of it. Young Link had just received the paddling of a lifetime, and he now knew that everyone was going to be making sure he didn't curse anymore. Even the announcer was told of this plan.

"Great," he muttered angrily. "Now the only place where I can curse is my room! I have no privacy unless I'm there." He rubbed his stinging bottom with a fury, like it was his job or something. "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Zelda's planning on having it bugged with cameras," he thought, and shivered at the prospect.

With these negative thoughts in mind, our hero went into the waiting room. Perhaps a fight would get his mind off of his bottom.

To his dismay, he heard the announcer say, "Young Link and Zelda to the Hyrule Temple stage. Repeat: Young Link and Zelda to the Hyrule Temple stage."

This scared our hero almost as much as the news of everyone watching him. He wanted to curse, but with so many witnesses, a spanking would have followed immediately afterwards.

As he was teleported to the stage, he saw Zelda standing across from him, a look of pure excitement on her beautiful face.

The announcer yelled, "FIGHT!" and immediately Zelda jumped into action. She tried a few quick punches, obviously going easy on Young Link, and each attack was blocked by the Hylian boy. She dodged one of Link's sword attacks and caught him by surprise by bumping her hip against him, remembering how effective such a move had been when Peach had fought him. He fell to the ground, right onto his sore bottom.

"Ouch... You dumb bitch!" He yelled, then regretting his words almost immediately.

Unfortunately for our hero, Zelda heard what he said and picked Young Link up by the tunic, called off the fight, and teleported to her room. When they get there, she started lecturing him. "Didn't we just get done talking about this?!" she yelled sternly, causing the boy to flinch. "I can't believe that you would swear AGAIN... and at ME of all people! You know how I settle this, so get to it."

Our young hero knew what that meant. He pulled down underwear and hiked up the hem of his tunic, then waited for his impending punishment.

Zelda sat on her couch and ordered him over her lap. As he lay down across her lap, in came Princess Peach. She just stood at the door, knowing what was going to happen. She walked over to them and sat on the couch, right next to Zelda. She gently placed Link's head in her lap and started stroking his hair as Zelda began the spanking. She started slow, but because Link's bottom was already red from the two previous spankings, it hurt from the beginning.

Already, our hero started squirming and screaming. "Please stop! I'll do anything just stop!" All of his attempts were failures, however, as she kept at it.

Smack after smack Zelda would not let up! She then reached over to a small table next to the couch and grabbed a hairbrush. Link screeched in protest upon feeling it being placed against his burning bottom, but Zelda ignored this and went right back to spanking him. Soon, light shades of purple were beginning to form on our hero's scorching backside.

"Would you like a turn, Peach?" Zelda politely asked, holding out the hairbrush to her fellow princess.

"Actually, I have something else in mind, and if this little boy accepts what I have to offer, he can get off your lap, for now," Peach said, her tone all too mischievous.

"ANYTHING! JUST GET ME OFF HER LAP! I AGREE TO WHATEVER IT IS!" Link cried.

Peach nodded and said, "Well then, we are now your guardians. In other words, we are your new moms. Both of us. We will give you the chance to actually grow up. What do you say?"

Link nodded and then Zelda said, "This means that we will have the authority to spank you when we see fit. Do you understand?"

Link nodded once again, this time with tears running down his face. "I would love that, and I promise to be a little angel."

So it was settled. Link, Zelda and Peach would give up their fighting careers for the time being and raise our young hero. Link thought he got a get-out-of-a-spanking-free card, but what he didn't expect was all of the harsh spankings that would be coming his way in time.

END

Again, I would like to thank the one person who helps me write these stories. If you like it, favorite it. R&R please! All constructive criticism is accepted, but no flaming! Thanks for reading.


End file.
